youngjusticefandomcom-20200222-history
Mera
Queen Mera is Aquaman's wife, and thus queen of Earth's oceans. She is also known to run the Conservatory of Sorcery in Atlantis, and seen as its combat sorcery teacher. History The exact details about Mera's history are currently unknown. However, at some point in she met and married King Orin, also known as Aquaman, and became the Queen of Atlantis. At some point over the years, she became very gifted in Atlantean sorcery and took administrative and teaching control of Conservatory of Sorcery in Atlantis, and seen as its combat sorcery teacher. Amongst her students were Aqualad, Garth and Tula. Eventually after Aqualad (Kaldur'ahm) and Garth helped Aquaman defeat the Ocean Master, Aqualad left Mera's studies to become Aquaman's sidekick. Still, he maintained a close familiar relationship with Mera, who showed great joy at seeing Aqualad return after several months away. That night at dinner, she informed Aqualad, Tula and her brother-in-law Prince Orm that she and Aquaman were expecting their first child. The festivities however were cut short that night as Atlantis was attacked by Black Manta. Despite her pregnancy and the pleas of her subjects to get to safety for the sake of herself and the child, Queen Mera helped in defending her people, with her impressive magical and water manipulating abilities. She later thanked the efforts of Aqualad and Garth for their help in the defense of Atlantis. Powers and Abilities * Electricity Generation: Mera has the power to generate electricity from the eel tattoos on her arms, which she can channel through water or use as a direct offense against opponents. * Superhuman Strength: As an Atlantean, she possesses above average superhuman strength allowing for her to survive the depths of the oceans. * Hydrokinesis: Mera is able to manipulate water to serve any number of uses i.e. water blasts, whips, waves, shields, or water spouts to lift her into the air. * Enhanced Durability: Most likely due to her Atlantean blood, she is able to withstand high water pressure. * Hard-Water Constructs: Mera has the unique ability to solidify water into a myriad of different weapons for physical attacks and protectiveness as well. For example, she created a manta-shaped shield as well as a giant octopus whose tentacles were used for defensive and offensive purposes. * Superspeed Swimming: Mera's's stregnth plus webbed hands and feet give her above average swimming speeds. * Underwater Breathing: Mera has the ability to breathe in water. * Sorcery: Mera is trained in Altantean magics, which allow her to create energy constructs as well as amplify her water manipulation abilities to impressive levels. Relationships Aquaman Aquaman is Mera's husband as well as her King. Although the details of their relationship are unknown, they seem to be an extremely loving couple, who share a bond of mutual respect for the other and their duties. The two are joyfully awaiting their first child. Aqualad Mera seems to see Aqualad as something of a surrogate son, showing great joy at his return home and embracing him. He is also one of the first people that she informs about her pregnancy, and shows great reluctance to inform Aqualad that if he chose to return to Conservatory, it would be as a novice student again. Tula & Garth Tula and Garth are two of Mera's prized students, who she teaches personally the art of using their powers in a combative manner. She shows great concern for them during the attack on their city, and embraces Tula after informing her of her pregnancy. Appearances Comics and other series * Young Justice marks Mera's fourth animated appearance. She previous appeared in The Superman/Aquaman Hour, Bruce Timm's DCAU (Justice League) and Batman: The Brave and the Bold. * Mera's personality is somewhat different from her comic counter-part. Where in the original comics she is depicted as overly arrogant, opinionated and easily angered, here she comes off as kinder and more nurturing not only in her relationship with Aquaman, but with Aqualad and her other students. However, she still retains her combative strength in both comics and cartoon. * In the comics Mera's ability to control water is not shared by the rest of the people of Atlantis, but is instead an ability that her people (from an alternate dimension) developed. * In the comics, Mera was originally sent to Atlantis by her people to assassinate Aquaman, but instead fell in love with him. * in the comics Mera hide aqualad from her sister and husband. References Category:A to Z Category:Individuals Category:Atlanteans Category:Individuals proficient in Atlantean sorcery